


南墙21

by Spectateur



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectateur/pseuds/Spectateur





	南墙21

乔南以为裴涩是在回家前就知道了微博，没想到裴涩竟然一天没有看微博，也没有人同他讲。而他的小神仙没有看到微博，回家却依然主动跟他道歉了。乔南看着眼前小哭包，内心柔软到不行，俯身一下一下地亲吻着那些泪珠，最后舌尖舔上嘴唇，而对方很快张开嘴唇接纳了乔南的舌头开始交缠。裴涩在这一刻感受到了乔南的珍爱，呵护。双手插进乔南的发间，腿也不自觉地缠到了乔南的腰间，最后整个人坐在了乔南的大腿上。  
两人同时停下纠缠，拉扯出银丝，裴涩解开裤腰上的皮带，同时拉下了乔南宽松的睡裤连带着内裤，就这么直接的用股缝来回磨蹭着那根，上衣也被乔南脱去。裴涩上半身依靠在乔南怀中，微微喘息着，若有若无地舔着他的耳垂，双手环着脖颈儿，腰身摇摆着。  
“哥哥，.....”  
听到猫叫般的呻吟，乔南一只手捏弄着裴涩的乳尖，另一只手绕道身后，探向了已经略湿润的穴口，伸入了一根手指。  
“放松，涩涩。今天只能靠后边射。”说完吻上了玫瑰的唇瓣，手下的动作也渐渐加快。  
“唔。”手指增加到三根，裴涩的需求感越来越浓烈。乔南也感到差不多了。准备抱起裴涩去拿东西。  
“别，不用套，哥哥直接进来，操我。”裴涩从乔南腿上离开，跪趴在了客厅地毯上，高高翘起的嫩臀，还有不断收缩的小洞都在盛情邀请着乔南的进入。乔南狠狠地钉了进去，猛地进去的瞬间，裴涩收到了这样的刺激，直接射了出来，双腿打着颤。  
“趴好。”乔南发着狠，一下一下地撞进穴口，发出肉体碰撞还有进出搅动的水声。感受着裴涩小穴内壁的收缩，每一次收缩，都像有无数小舌头舔弄着柱身，温热而又舒适，吸引着乔南更多地深入。裴涩高高翘起的臀部已经被撞击得通红，一次次的撞击把裴涩的呻吟也击碎，发出断断续续破碎的声音，“哥....，哥哥，...” “唔！” “好舒服....哥哥......带我去天堂......”，“我是哥哥,....嗯......哥哥的小....马驹！”  
听到这里，乔南摆弄着裴涩侧躺，抬起一条腿扛在肩上，更加深入地操了进去，仿佛一厘一毫也要挤进去，兴起又探入了一根手指一起进出。  
“啊！”“不，不行......要撑坏了......”裴涩被突然进入的手指刺激地泪水不断地涌出，双手抓着地毯，当手指按上凸点的时候，裴涩大脑一空，又射了。乔南挺动着腰身，汗水流在胸膛，滴在裴涩的身上，又拉起裴涩，裴涩双腿圈在腰间，脖颈扬起，乔南着迷地吻着他的锁骨，轻咬喉结，最后舔弄上乳头，时不时咬上乳尖，刺激得裴涩又痛又痒，上身不断向前倾，想要乔南更多地吮吸。  
似乎怎么样都不够，乔南把裴涩放倒，架起两条腿激烈的撞击着，随着撞击，股间的粘液流到了地毯上，另一些随着肉体碰撞而四溅。侧头亲吻着裴涩脚踝上的红.钻石，沿着一路亲吻下去，弓起背，亲吻大腿内侧，舔了一下高高翘起的小家伙。而因为一直没有被触碰突然被舌尖这么一逗弄，小东西颤了颤，射了出来，射到了乔南的脸上。  
“涩涩，你还学会颜射了啊？”乔南俯下身子，紧贴着乔南，“给哥哥舔干净，尝尝自己的味道。”  
裴涩伸出舌头，跟着乔南操弄的节奏，一下一下地舔着乔南的脸，像小狗一样，最后使坏地抱着乔南的脖子，伸出舌头将自己的东西全部渡给了乔南，深度交缠着，彼此传送着口中的粘液“哥哥，涩涩的味道怎么样？”  
“很甜美。”说着整个人抱起裴涩站起身走向卧室的穿衣镜，“涩涩也看看自己多么诱人。”  
乔南上下摆弄着裴涩，镜子上也沾上了溅出的粘液，两人的交接处通红，每次起落都有咕叽咕叽的水声，被抱着的人双手反抱着身后的人，侧着脸与身后的人深吻着，下半身，上半身都连接着，他们彼此拥有。  
这样的姿势更深入，也是裴涩最喜欢的，更加敏感，撞击了几次，裴涩又射得一塌糊涂，这样的姿势似乎使裴涩更加兴奋，小穴不断地紧缩着，乔南加快了摇摆，射在了裴涩身体深处。在这一瞬间，裴涩感受到了从未有的情感，似乎更加完整了，仿佛他生来就是为遇见乔南，就是为了与他相结合的，在这样的刺激下裴涩哭喊着“哥哥”“哥哥”，然后高潮了。  
但这对乔南远远不够，把裴涩放在床上，压身上去，顺着穴中的精液又操了进去，看到已经软成一滩的裴涩，此刻想要死在这个人的身上，死在这样的小穴中，霸占着永远也不离开。我们永远只属于彼此。传闻中的性冷淡，此刻却有无穷的欲望想要纾解，有待纾解，只要身下这个人，只要裴涩，他的小神仙。  
像是发了疯，像是解了禁锢，两人像最原始的野兽，不断的交媾着，永远不知疲惫，不知满足。从夜晚到天蒙蒙亮，裴涩一晚上前端，后面流了无数的液体，身上布满了吻痕和掐痕，还有星星点点对方的体液，嗓音也完全沙哑，到最后完全发不出任何声音，只有闷哼，只想亲吻。床上，地毯上，镜子前，各处都有两人的痕迹。在裴涩晕过去的前一秒，乔南射了最后一次，结束了这次的盛宴，满足得像吃饱的狮子舔弄着自己的爪子，抱着裴涩去清洗。  
“你是想一次吃个饱，一次就要操死我是不是？”裴涩醒来已经下午了，全身酸痛，比他通宵练习一天舞蹈都累。  
“远远不够呢。”乔南把裴涩拥入怀中。“涩涩什么时候给我正名呀。再不正名网上该说你是负心汉了。”  
裴涩心里苦，被操到晕过去，还要被粉丝说无情无义无理取闹。“给朕做饭去，你是饱了，我还饿着呢。”  
“涩涩明明吃了那么多......”乔南摸了摸裴涩那里肿胀的嫩肉。  
“你！给！我！把！手！拿！开！”感受到对方身体的变化，裴涩推开了乔南，“快去做饭！”  
乔南赖皮地亲了亲裴涩，“已经准备好了，一直保温着怕你醒了凉了。你别动了，我去端来。”看着乔南的背影，裴涩拿起床边的手机，点进微博，转发了乔南的那条微博：  
【@乔南 这是我男友，我的爱人，我的哥哥，我一撞不回头的南墙。】


End file.
